Nunca doblegados
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Mariya Martell es conocida por haber resistido cuando Aegon, el conquistador quería hacerse sobre los siete reinos...


_**Los personajes pertenecen a G. R. R. Martin. Yo solo tuve una noche productiva.**_

_**El fic pertenece a un reto de twitter que encontraréis bajo el Hashtag #Reto1PersonajeFavorito**_

* * *

**Nunca doblegados**

Cuando Aegon el Conquistador le dijo a su esposa y hermana Rhaenys que tomara posesión de Dorne, ninguno de los dos conocían a Mariya Martell, y por ello creían que iban a poder vencerla con facilidad. Aegon tenía el machismo de pensar que por ser mujer, Mariya, junto con su reino, serían un objetivo sencillo. Se equivocaba de cabo a rabo con la mujer.

Mariya tenía ochenta años, pero actitud de fiera. Había sobrevivido a su marido y a varios hijos, y por su puesto tenía pensado sobrevivir a aquella guerra que estaba a punto de librarse en sus tierras. Desde su trono ordenó, conforme se enteró que los Targaryen tenían pensado llevar un ataque hasta sus tierras, que todos los hombres en edad de combatir partieran lejos Si los hombres vivían, podrían volver a repoblar las tierras con mujeres extranjeras. No iba a permitir que su pueblo se extinguiera. El dragón podía ser fuerte, pero todavía no se había conocido que el Sol dejara de salir una mañana.

La vieja princesa estaba ciega, signo para algunos de veía más allá de lo terrenal. Nadie puso ninguna objeción a sus órdenes. Se estaba quedando calva, según los que la conocían del esfuerzo que ponía en regir aquel reino con mano dura. Eran tiempos duros y no iba a permitir que los Targaryen arrebataran los esfuerzos de todos sus antepasados.

Sentada en su trono, el cual apretaba con sus manos arrugadas y huesudas, pese a tener varios kilos de más, no cesaba en dar órdenes. No dormía, o al menos eso creían aquellos que estaban al cuidado de Mariya. Cerraba los ojos, por horas en ocasionas, mas cuando los abría, lanzaba una nueva orden, como si fuera capaz de ver lo que ocurría en los ataque que preparaba su pueblo. Como si hubiera perdido su visión para ver más allá de lo que las personas normales eran capaces de ver.

La mención de dragones en el campo de batalla no fue suficiente para atemorizar a la princesa.

—Un enemigo que no puedo ver, es un enemigo que no existe—Había dicho a la mujer que se había acercado a informarle. Y nadie más se atrevió a volver a mencionarle los dragones.

Mariya esperaba pacientemente. Y era la única que sabía lo que esperaba. Saber que había sido Rhaenys la que había llegado a sus tierras y no su hermano le había dado algo de fe. Las mujeres no gustaban tanto de la pelea como los varones. Y sabía que el día llegaría.

Lo hombres seguían fuera, esperando a ser llamados. Muchos creían que Mariya preparaba un ataque por sorpresa, cuando la realidad era distinta. Nadie de Dorne, salvo la princesa y su mano derecha, sabía dónde estaban, por lo que cuando apresaban a una mujer o a un anciano, éstos sólo respondían con una palabra a la pregunta que los soldados de los Targaryen hacían por ellos.

—Lejos.—Tono lacónico y ausente. El no saber si era verdad o mentira fue lo que salvó la vida de muchos de ellos, todo era verdaderamente extraño en aquel ataque, pensaron todos los soldados a medida que la batalla iba ganando tiempo.

Un nuevo día trajo gratas noticias a la princesa de Dorne. Noticias que esperaba como si se tratara del verano. Un sirviente del castillo tropezó con la entrada de la sala del trono, puesto que la impresión que le había dado ver la escena, no era para menos. Rhaenys se acercaba al castillo montada en su dragón.

Muchos advirtieron a Mariya de que aquel era el momento propicio para preparar un ataque definitivo que pusiera fin a los Targaryen en aquellas tierras. Ella no quería luchar. No quería que su pueblo derramara más sangre que la que ella pudiera derramar y seguir sobreviviendo. Algunos achacaron tal hecho a la vejez de la princesa. Algunos se atrevieron incluso al faltarle el respeto en las cocinas con un "chochea", mientras se jactaban de lo que podría estar pensando y en cómo, seguramente, les tocaría rendirse ante los dragones.

La princesa tenía otros planes en vez de rendirse. Si bien ellos podrían ser dragones, sangre y fuego, se olvidaban de que los Martell eran el Sol. Bola incandescente de fuego puro. Y ni un dragón era capaz de acercarse al Sol sin quemarse.


End file.
